Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, can connect to networks using a number of possible technologies. For example, a mobile device may obtain network connectivity by connecting to a cellular radio network, such as a 3G or 4G network. Mobile devices may also wirelessly connect to networks using other network technologies. For example, a mobile device may connect to a local wireless network using the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family of standards, which are commonly referred to as Wi-Fi connections.
Wi-Fi connections may be provided by Wi-Fi access points, which may have a range limitation of about 20 meters when indoors. Different Wi-Fi networks may include coverage areas that are close to one another or that overlap one another.
When using a mobile device, users may prefer to obtain network connectivity, when possible, through Wi-Fi networks instead of through traditional cellular network coverage. For instance, Wi-Fi networks may provide for a higher bandwidth experience. Additionally, for some users, the network provider of the cellular radio network may limit the amount of data that a user can download in a billing period.